


kiss me gently (a little, oh, a little bit)

by thor_odinson



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Uncertain - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: After they’re reduced to only one bed on the Paris school trip, Nathan and Youssef share a tentative night.
Relationships: Nathan Ajayi/Youssef Farouk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	kiss me gently (a little, oh, a little bit)

They lie facing each other, shy smiles on faces, fingers inches from touching. The night is bathed in careful words and unsure thoughts. It’s everything they’ve wanted, all they’ve ever needed. 

Nathan would almost go as far as to say it’s perfect. 

“So,” he says. “Are we supposed to keep this a secret?” His voice is tentative, uncertain. 

Youssef links their fingers on the bed, smiling gently. “What? The fact that one of our students broke our rules or the fact that you’re in my bed right now?” 

Nathan can’t help but giggle childishly. 

When he recovers, he puts on a serious face. “Yeah. I’m in your bed and I kissed you and now I’m holding your hand… Does this need to stay between us?” 

“Well,” says Youssef. “I don’t… I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. I suppose we don’t need to actively tell people but… we don’t need to deny anything either?”

“I guess you’re right. I don’t know. I want to do this at your pace. Not too fast, if you don’t want it to be.” 

Youssef grins. “That’s very thoughtful of you.” He doesn’t meet Nathan’s eyes as he continues. “I just… I really, really like you, Nathan. But I’ve only known I was gay for a couple of years, and all of this is so new to me. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Nathan smiles gently at him. He runs his thumb across the backs of Youssef’s fingers. “That’s okay. We’ll figure it out as we go along. Together.”

Youssef stares at him. He finds that something about this moment makes his heart glow, makes his gut tingle. This feels so, so right. Like a thousand weights lifted off his chest. Like every choice, every decision that he’s made has led him here to Nathan. Like this is where he’s supposed to be. 

“Youssef?” 

Youssef blinks himself out of his thoughts. Nathan is looking at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised. He feels his cheeks warming. “... Yes?” 

The smile is back on Nathan’s face. “I really, really want to kiss you again,” he says softly. 

Youssef shuffles closer, touching a hand to Nathan’s cheek. “So do it,” he mumbles, before pressing their lips together. 


End file.
